


【KK】在線等！急！應酬的隔天醒來發現被上次傳鈣片給我的下屬上了該怎麼辦？補充：下屬童顏巨根，是1的我竟然酒醉被上（掩面）

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【KK】在線等！急！應酬的隔天醒來發現被上次傳鈣片給我的下屬上了該怎麼辦？補充：下屬童顏巨根，是1的我竟然酒醉被上（掩面）

【在線等！急！應酬的隔天醒來發現被上次傳鈣片給我的下屬上了該怎麼辦？補充：下屬童顏巨根，是1的我竟然酒醉被上（掩面）】

輾轉醒來的堂本光一先是被全身痠痛給震驚住，睜開眼發現天花板不是自家臥房的天花板，涼了半截的心在轉頭看見堂本剛只用棉被遮蓋著下半身、腰部以上露出凝脂般的肌膚，背後是一道又一道的紅痕，更別說頸部跟肩膀都是牙印和吻痕。

堂本光一想起曾經在匿名的1號網頁上看過各種千奇百怪的發問，當初還嗤之以鼻覺得是編故事吧～

現在自己遇上了。

「嘶──」

輕手輕腳爬下床鋪，堂本光一扶著腰、腳趾才點地差點沒腿軟跌下床，咬緊牙根忍著身後腫痛，回頭確認堂本剛還在熟睡中，趕緊穿上衣服，留下紙條後趕緊離開。

「嗚哇───」

聽見門關上後幾分鐘沒有動靜堂本剛才敢張開眼起來，立刻摀住臉龐發出悲鳴。

他上了主管堂本光一！

更重要的是，他是0啊──────昨晚是多麼忍辱負重的當了1───

【喝多斷片了抱歉，房費我付了。】

看著小茶几上堂本光一留下的紙條，堂本剛焦慮的咬住大拇指走來走去，這意思是堂本光一不記得發生什麼事了？把他當成一夜情對象了嗎？為什麼在做的時候要說那些話？

堂本剛看了眼時間距離退房還有將近四十分鐘，索性先去沖洗身體，在水流滑過肌膚時不停發出顫抖和抽氣聲，身上到處都是被堂本光一啃咬抓傷的痕跡，昨晚可比當時誤傳的鈣片內容還狂野激烈啊。  
\--  
堂本光一回到家裡趕緊泡進浴池，週六早上沒有比發現自己前晚和下屬一夜情而且還是作為受方還尷尬的事情了。路上特地去藥妝店買了可以恢復疲勞和消除痠痛的入浴劑，一股腦全倒入浴池，趁蓄水的時間趕緊先沖洗身體。

「啊───」

欲哭無淚，原來受方如此不容易，摸到身後腫痛的地方，男兒淚差點落下。  
昨晚到底是多醉才能忽略這疼痛感，應該有撕裂傷，該死，堂本剛外表軟萌竟然還藏著人間凶器，小菊的第一次怎麼禁得起如此摧殘…

忍著痛也得清洗乾淨，堂本光一不時深呼吸放鬆肌肉，努力用草本肥皂清洗全身，然而使他崩潰的狀況接踵而來。

「不是吧…」

有股什麼東西流出的感覺，堂本光一面如死灰查看手上，竟然就跟他想的一樣。

被中出了。

「蛤！！！」

蹲在浴室地板，任由水珠灑落身上，溫水怎麼變冷了，不，是心冷而不是水冷。  
堂本光一握緊雙拳，身為口碑良好用過都說讚的1，現在淪為刻苦清理身體的小受了…

堂本剛回到租屋處還在茫然，想要上網求助又覺得得不到任何幫助。

「網友只會說恭喜和月工他…」嘀咕著。

的確，他成功上了主管，這能算是被主管職權騷擾嗎？  
因為起初他千百個不願意啊！

可是誰能抵抗的了堂本光一染紅的臉龐、喝醉後漆黑的瞳孔散發慵懶曖昧流光，進食優雅的小嘴時不時探出舌尖舔拭唇瓣上的醬汁，最後擊沉堂本剛的是堂本光一垂下腦袋盯著手中濕紙巾怎麼也打不開、嘟著嘴委屈抬頭要他幫忙的表情。

天殺的，幸好坐在堂本光一旁邊的是堂本剛，實在無法想像主管被其他人帶走後會發生什麼下場。

然而堂本剛突然心頭一緊，糟糕了，堂本光一很大機會是初次啊！作為受方隔天的心酸他比誰還清楚，不知道堂本光一知不知道怎麼清理？還有要上藥，以及這幾天進食盡量清淡別太刺激。

唉唷…堂本剛像是熱鍋上的螞蟻十分焦躁。  
\--  
要說前晚發生的事情都不記得嗎？

「哈啊……」

泡在浴池裡放鬆身體肌肉，忍不住回想前晚零星記憶，記得自己喝得有點多，要離開居酒屋時腳步踉蹌，是堂本剛伸手穩住他，在跟客戶道別後搭上計程車去唱歌，然後他們在昏暗的狹小空間裡親吻。

手握住精神的分身在水下撫弄著，光是回想就令人渾身快感顫抖。

包廂裡一首又一首的歌曲都沒人唱，走廊上不時有喝醉的人大聲喧嘩經過，他們倆坐在從外面看不到的角落裡深吻，雙手抵在堂本剛頭部兩側、原意是不讓堂本剛有逃跑的可能性，結果自己竟然坐到了堂本剛大腿上，興奮不已的部位抵著堂本剛也興致高昂的部位，忍不住拉開西裝褲拉鍊掏出彼此的性器摩擦。

在漸入佳境時傳來提醒包廂時間要到的電話，詢問他們要不要延長加時。

『不用謝謝。』

鎮定說出這句話時是被堂本剛解開襯衫鈕扣含著乳珠吸吮，兩人還握著性器摩擦套弄著，差點流洩呻吟聲。

後來他們離開唱歌的地方，已經過了終電，只好屈就附近看上去比較舒適的飯店住一晚。

由於在唱歌時又喝了些，堂本光一全身軟綿綿，在飯店櫃台裝腔作勢完進入電梯後馬上癱軟在堂本剛身上，手指有氣無力的抓著他西裝外套下擺。  
進房後堂本剛沒有馬上脫去他衣物，貼心的將公事包先放到椅子上，然後倒杯水給堂本光一喝，還煮熱水泡茶要給他緩緩。

之後的記憶就是跌到床鋪上了，兩人擁吻、身體貼合，明明一開始他是在上面的啊…怎麼就、怎麼就…

「嗯啊──」

手指不小心用力滑過冠狀溝，堂本光一驚呼、身體微微顫抖，感覺到身後腫著的部位收縮了下。  
身體有殘留的記憶，可見昨晚他們做了多少次又多激烈，剛才的刺激使甬道收縮了幾下，竟然有酥麻和想被填滿的空虛感。

只記得他被堂本剛壓著，臀部高高撅起被從後面狠狠貫穿又退出再被填滿，每次都使他仰頭忘情呻吟，雙手拉扯床單不放。

釋放在水中後堂本光一冷靜了點，離開浴池又沖洗次身體，擦乾身體後直接趴倒在床鋪上一動也不動。

堂本剛這邊也不好受，雖然他不介意當攻方，可是始終是受方的他現在深刻反省自己，昨晚是不是太用力弄疼了堂本光一？還有床上技巧是否有取悅到對方？

以及在他檢查有沒有遺留物品時發現，床單上有幾滴血漬。

「我到底做了什麼！！！」

仰天長嘯，堂本剛覺得自己就是個禽獸，竟然不知輕重的上了一個純淨的主管，硬是把人扳彎了。  
而且他表現的跟以往約過的渣攻一樣，弄疼對方不說，事後還沒有好好清理照料對方，甚至…甚至…

沒有找到使用過的保險套。

堂本剛差點就要拿起手機搜索內射會不會懷孕的機率，冷靜下來才想起他們都是男性，有也是拉肚子跟Unko而已，不會出人命的。

「呼──」

戒菸好幾年了，實在是太心煩意亂所以進到超商後除了買甜食跟冰淇淋外還買了一盒菸。

前晚自己沒有喝太多，只是當堂本光一坐在身旁唱歌時，身上好聞的古龍水味不斷飄入鼻腔蠱惑心智，在一首深情對唱的憂愁歌曲結束的尾音裡，他忍不住親上堂本光一那張唱出好聽音調的嘴，對方先是愣了一下後也熱情回應。  
然後堂本光一坐到自己腿上開始扒他上衣，駝紅的臉龐半瞇的眼眸和有些遲鈍的手部動作都挑撥著堂本剛，克制不住慾望拉扯還套在堂本光一脖子上的領帶，把人往自己拉近深吻。

走出包廂時堂本剛始終低著頭，身體的感觸還停留在壓線離開包廂前釋放的快感裡，每走一步就更渴望待會跟旁邊的堂本光一接著要進行的事情。

然而發展卻出乎意料之外，他不知道淡漠外表散發禁慾氣息的主管在床上竟然能扭的跟妖精一樣。  
明明沖澡後要堂本光一去房裡等著，堂本剛試圖快速做些清潔，不能讓在外面的人等太久。誰知道踏出浴室就看見在床鋪上側躺著、全裸抱住棉被媚眼如絲對著自己勾勾手指的堂本光一。

原本還有些扭捏的堂本剛，這下子趕緊爬上床，堂本光一也迅速壓制他，正當一切要水到渠成時，堂本光一竟然扶著堂本剛的碩大坐了下去。  
天知道堂本剛當下有多麼吃驚錯愕，後來轉變成如癡如醉望著堂本光一癡迷失神的表情、身體美麗擺動，以及那緊澀的身後無師自通吸吮著他的性器，那爽感跟當受方時完全不一樣。

『你好熱好緊喔──』

堂本剛記得前晚在床上最常發出讚嘆的就是這句，咬著堂本光一發紅的耳垂詠嘆著緊緊吸附自己分身的小嘴，全心全意感受堂本光一的熱情和渴望。  
\--  
「部長早。」

「嗯哼、早…」

周一預計是第一個抵達辦公室的堂本光一，在看見堂本剛已經坐在位置上喝著熱奶茶辦公時，表情微微抽動。  
只見堂本剛和平常般打招呼，如果沒看見那燒紅的耳尖，他們都會誤會彼此如表面上那樣平靜。

堂本光一進到部長辦公室裡，發現桌上擺著包裝樸素的盒子，打開後是各種消炎藥膏和內服的止痛藥以及保健食品。努力保持冷淡表情的臉慢慢轉紅，抬上望了眼外面的辦公區，正好對上堂本剛滿眼擔憂。

「剛君你來一下。」

為了不讓彼此影響到工作情緒，堂本光一決定跟堂本剛說清楚。

「關於應酬那晚、」

「部長我喜歡你！」

雖然還沒有其他員工到來，但被突如其來的告白嚇壞了，堂本光一臉色刷白又轉紅，要說的話語都嚥了回去。

「那晚你稱讚我很棒的、」堂本剛著急，他猜到堂本光一是要告誡他，可是他對那晚堂本光一說的話魂牽夢縈

「大家都成年人了，不就一晚而已...」

堂本光一嘴硬著別過頭，視線落在盒子後又僵硬的撇開。

「可是你在床上說也喜歡我，還說你收到我誤傳的鈣片後把裡面的人想成是我的…」

堂本剛委屈，他不相信那晚堂本光一說的是謊言，分明是酒後吐真言了。

僵持了一會其他員工陸陸續續來上班了，堂本光一只好讓堂本剛先整理好情緒再回崗位上工作，自己則埋頭苦思。  
\--  
【在線等！急！不小心扳彎了主管但我之前都是做受方該怎麼辦？補充：我不介意當攻方，且我很喜歡他。】

一個多月後堂本光一在匿名的網站上看見這篇發問，順手匿名回應。

【月工他，讓他沉迷在當受方的快感裡就可以了。】

另一邊，閱讀留言的堂本剛終於第一次看到有網友提出有建設性的回覆。

END


End file.
